A Bird of Fallen Fire
by Fernsky72
Summary: (Working on it)
1. SkyClan:

_**Hi, so it's been a ****l****ong, long time since I have written here. My previous stories are really awful and this one isn't any better, but I thought I would share it just for fun. **_

_**Introducing th****e first clan of the story: **_

**SkyClan**

**SkyClan Traits:**

**Diet:**

Songthrush

Hawk

Finch

Thrush

Sparrow

Raven

Pigeon

Starling

Wren

Blackbird

Robin

Wagtail

Mice

Squirrel

**Uncommon:**

Vole

Shrew

Pheasant

Lapwing

Magpie

Bat

**Predators: **

Magpies

Hawks

Foxes

Badgers

**Camp: c****learing in thick forest**

**Entrance** **—** large tree leapt over to enter the camp. Hole carved through and filled with brambles/thorns to stop intruders. Often laid on for warmth.

**Warriors Den —** first den to the left is a large oak with mossy branches. Hazel thicket around the base of the tree. Senior warriors generally sleep in the middle of the hazel bushes where it's warmest. Newest warriors take their place in the highest parts of the tree on wide and sturdy forks or branches. They carry moss, feathers and shredded bark to their nests and change with every wave of new warriors - tend to sleep close together at the top since it is the coldest.

**Apprentices Den —** first den on the right is a small oak with bare branches and a hazel bush below. Moss and shredded bark is needed to sleep on the hard branches. Apprentices usually can choose between the tree or the bush as they are worked harder and are smaller and may not be able to reach the branches yet. Newest apprentices almost always sleep in the bush to avoid injuries due to inexperience.

**Elders Den —** tucked beside the apprentices den is a large hollow yew log lined with soft moss and feathers. Entrances are blocked by bark sheets from old trees. The log has been replaced a few times due to rot from storms and rain.

**Nursery —** beside the warriors den are two old birch trees bent over to create a small opening between them. The ground dips slightly and is concealed by thick honeysuckle. Entrance is made up of ferns taken from EarthClan border as well as a bark sheet to keep out harsh weather.

**Medicine Cat Den —** (before) beside the elders den and High Tree is a large hollow tree stump. The roots are thick and gnarled. The opening is a large crack and the top is bare.

(during) Dips between the roots are lined with moss and filled with water routinely for queens, kits and injured cats. Entrance is blocked with a bark sheet to protect injured cats and the roof is made from weaved honeysuckle and bark.

**High Tree/****leaders Den**** —** large oak with a branch lower than the rest. Has to be pruned often to keep new growths, twigs and leaves away from the smooth wood so the leader can address the clan. Is partly hollowed where the leader sleeps. Entrance is concealed by bark sheet.

**Territory: **

Soft leaf mould ground with thick bushes and huge clusters of trees ranging from Willow beside the river, Birch towards the end of the territory and is mostly filled with Oaks, Yew, Beech, Alder and Acacia as well as a few Pine trees.

**Birch Cluster —** often very bare due to lack of branches. Ground is covered in hanging ferns and lots of moss. Trees are used to practise tree climbing and is considered the most advanced tree climbing area. Mice and shrews are occasionally found amongst the roots.

**Willow Clearing —** used for battle practice. In leaf-bare the leaves freeze solid to the ground, creating a stable barrier against treacherous winds rolling off the moor. Almost always snow-free, perfect for ground battle practice. Willow leaves stop vomiting and the bark is chewed to ease pain.

**Battle Glade — **clearing surrounded by huge trees - excellent for practising surprise attacks from the trees as well as ground battle training. Cannot be used during leaf-bare.

**Old Oak (known by the elders as Sky Oak) —** a giant oak, the staple of SkyClan discovered by the first cats to set foot there. Small hole through the gnarled roots a pair of cats could sleep in. Long grass around the oak that grows beautiful, ticklish flowers.

**Flower Den —** abandoned small Twoleg hut. Grows catmint, marigold, borage, cobwebs, coltsfoot as well as mint, parsley and lambs ear. Has an upper floor accessed via a ladder that cats often use to peer into EarthClan territory.

**River —** main source of water for SkyClan. Runs through all three clan territories.

**Border: **

Dirt road separates them from EarthClan as well as the moor.

**Quirks:**

Crowfood is used to catch crows/ravens out on the moor and around the territory

Dens are decorated with feathers

Cats have hard black pads

Shredded bark is used as nest material

Oak leaves are used as substitute for cobweb and herb packages as they live near so many oaks

Powerful hind legs

Hanging lichen is common within their territory


	2. EarthClan:

_**Introducing the next clan!**_

_**EarthClan:**_

**EarthClan Traits:**

**Diet: **

Stoat

Mice

Vole

Shrew

Adder

Lizard

Woodmice

**Uncommon:**

Moorhen

Birds

Squirrel

Rabbit

Hare

Lapwing

Bat

**Predators: **

Fox

Badger

Stoat

Hawk

**Camp: clearing in thick bramble and bush at the base of a large ridge**

**Entrance —** tunnel cut directly through the ridge filled with brambles for extra protection. Created by the first EarthClan cats.

**Warriors Den —** first den to the left is a hazel bush thicket with a long tunnel beneath the bushes. The tunnel opens out into a well sculpted cave where nests are made of weaved roots and moss as well as animal furs. Newest warriors sleep in the bushes outside the tunnels while the most senior sleep within the tunnels in the middle (where it is warmest).

**Apprentices Den —** first to the right and closest to the entrance is a large cluster of ferns that lead into a tunnel extremely similar to the warriors den. Nests are the same as warriors nests.

**Nursery —** tucked beside the warriors bush is a thicket of bramble weaved with tendrils of honey suckle. The nursery den leads to the warriors den via a tunnel separated by ferns and brambles for emergency use. Nests are made of fur and moss.

**Elders Den —** beside the nursery is a honeysuckle bush with the same tunnel as warriors den. Nests are made of moss and fur. Beech leaves are used to cover the entrance to avoid coldness seeping and causing sore joints and bones.

**Medicine Cat Den —** small stream trickles down into a pool beside the gorse bush that is the medicine cats den. Gorse grows in EarthClan territory due to its distance from the moor. It has a large, level tunnel, not too steep to avoid extra injury to hurt cats. Medicine cat sleeps in the gorse.

**Clan Rock —** large rock at the back of the clearing, sits in front of a hazel bush covering the leaders tunnel.

**Sunning Sand —** mound of sand beside Medicine Cat Den that absorbs warmth - cats lay there while eating.

**Territory: **

Clay-like dirt, abundance of shrubs and tunnels and sparse amount of trees. Mostly covered in Hazel, Gorse, Yew, Holly, Fern and Bramble. Uncommon trees are Beech, Oak and Pine trees. Completely covered in lots of undergrowth.

**Holly Tunnel —** large complex tunnel concealed by a holly bush thicket. Filled with stoats - a common EarthClan prey. Many twists and turns can cause cats to get lost. Tunnel running is a skill learned early as apprentices. Tunnel floods in heavy rain weather.

**Great Beech —** large tree that has celandine growing around the roots and is extremely pretty, also has many mice living within the flowers.

**Fallen Yew —** giant yew trunk cut down by Twolegs. Huge yew logs/branches laid beside them used by SkyClan and eventually EarthClan to protect the camp. Used as a marker between the moor.

**Maple Clearing —** clearing in front of a large, beautiful maple tree. The leaves need to be brushed away every leaf-fall and the ground is soft and perfect for battle practice.

**Snake Rocks —** mound of smooth boulders often covered in adders and lizards in green-leaf.

**Stone Place —** raised island of dirt. Crack in the dirt reveals a small cave with a hole in the roof showing the sun or the moon.

**Border: **

Fast flowing river that separates them from WaterClan while an abandoned Twoleg path separates them from SkyClan

**Quirks:**

Powerful front legs

Only clan to use beetles and worms to lure birds to the ground for an easier catch

Only clan to use prey skin as nest material

Eyes adjust better to darkness

Ears are more sensitive to noise


	3. WaterClan:

_**And the last Clan, **_

_**WaterClan!**_

_**(Not extremely detailed like the others because the story doesn't ever take place through the eyes of a WaterClan cat and I want to ****leave some of the mystery)**_

**WaterClan traits:**

**Diet:**

Trout

Carp

Minnow

Chub

Moorhen

Water Vole

Lizard

**Uncommon:**

Pike

Moor bird

Duck

Birds

Mice

Eel

Rabbit

Hare

**Predators:**

Pike

Fox

**Camp: large waterfall creating a pool in a huge dip in the earth — concealed by rock walls, hills and bushes**

**Entrance —**the land slopes down around the edges of the camp so cats can easily slide down. Bushes mark the edge of the slope and bramble is used to keep out predators.

**Warriors Den —**the first den on the right is a cleft in large boulders and stones. Ivy grows along the stones and into the dens with nests made from moss and fur lined dips in the stones. Ferns drape across all of the dens, concealing everything within.

**Apprentices Den —**the first den on the left is another rock cleft lower to the ground than the warriors den.

**Elders Den —**beside the warriors den on the ground. Ground is completely lined with moss and fur as well as the walls covered in moss and ferns to keep as much warmth in as possible.

**Nursery —**den beside the Elders den on the ground. Identical to the elders den.

**Medicine Cats Den —**den low beside the Nursery. Icicles grow commonly around the entrance.

**Le****aders Den —**behind the waterfall with ferns draped across the entrance.

**Water Stone —**smooth boulder concealed under the surface of the pool - hard to see above the surface. The leader uses different language to call together the clan and instead of saying 'Gather beneath…' they say 'Gather beside…'

**Territory:**

Much like the moor - bare of trees apart from near the Twolegplace where it is covered with Pine trees as well as many Willows beside the river. Ground is hard but always covered in lush green grass.

**Sunning Rocks —** warm stones at the edge of the water fall. River can flood and wash around the stones.

**River Fork —**the camp pool streams off into a crack in the walls where it disappears and reappears as a large river that splits into two - one streams towards EarthClan and forms the border while the other streams off and becomes the Moonpool.

**Quirks:**

They use shells to decorate their dens

Much like the other clans, they use nibbles of fish to attract larger fish to the pool.

Only clan to use icicles in healing (reducing swelling and pain)

They have sleek, slender bodies and thick coats

First clan to appoint their leader by voting


	4. Allegiances:

_**Allegiances:**_

_**The allegiances are sorted Oldest to Youngest (e.g Tanglefoot - oldest warrior, Poppyfall - youngest warrior. Scar-Face - oldest elder, Greyshine - youngest elder. The same applies to queens and apprentices)**_

* * *

**EarthClan**

**Leader:** Ashenstar — grey tom with flecks of white and sharp olive-green eyes

**Deputy: **Tunnelheart — dark brown and black spotted tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Cloverfur – small calico she-cat with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Tanglefoot — beige tom with tangled fur and a long, thin tail blue eyes

(senior, about to join elders)

Leafstem – light ginger she-cat with soft fur and white paws and chest brown eyes

(senior)

Barktail — grey and white splotched tom with brown eyes

(senior)

Branchstep – long furred dark brown tom with blue eyes

(senior)

apprentice: Treepaw

Fallpelt – white she-cat with brown eyes

(senior)

Redflank — brown tom with dark red flank and brown eyes

Sharpdawn — dark grey tom with bright green eyes

Rockfang – black tom with a pale underbelly green eyes

Fernleaf — light grey she-cat with green eyes

Sproutfur — brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Thistleshine — dark grey almost black tom with white streaks across his spine blue eyes

Cinderscar – blue-grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes and a long scar along her flank

Acornpelt – pale fawn coloured she-cat with kind amber eyes

Thrushwing – light brown and white patched tom with soft grey eyes

Poppyfall – cream and white tabby she-cat with bright, sky-blue eyes

apprentice: Shrewpaw

**Apprentices:**

Treepaw — dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Shrewpaw — pale brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Ebonyheart – black she cat with dark amber eyes

kits: Copperkit – dark brown tom with bright orange eyes, Mudkit – brown she-cat with dark blue eyes, Thornkit – black she-cat with a brown tail and amber eyes and Flintkit — jet black tom with dark amber eyes

**Elders:**

Scar-Face – yellow, originally white, old she-cat with scars littered across her face, neck, shoulders and flank yellow eyes

Mapleheart – old light brown she-cat with half a black face and bright amber eyes

Talonstorm — dark red tom with brown eyes

Darkfur — black and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Greyshine — full dark brown she-cat with grey eyes; retired due to battle injuries

* * *

**WaterClan**

**Leader:** Newtstar – bright ginger tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Rainstrike – dark cream she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Minnowflank – silver tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

apprentice: Dewpaw

**Warriors:**

Speckleheart – tortoiseshell she-cat with small patches of white and green eyes

(senior)

Gooseflight – white tom with flecks of grey and brown eyes

(senior)

apprentice: Salmonpaw

Streamclaw – black tom with white paws and blue eyes

(senior)

Pondwhisker – dark grey and orange streaked she-cat with brown eyes

(senior)

Swallowdusk – light grey tom with a white chest and paws and brown eyes

(senior)

Puddlethroat – blue-grey she-cat with a patch of light grey on her chest and dark green eyes

Wavefur — brown and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

Whitepool — short furred white tom with brown eyes

Rubblefleck – dark grey tabby tom with patches of black and blue eyes

Lakenose – silver she-cat with a small, white nose and light green eyes

Leopardbelly — leopard spotted tom with white belly and golden eyes

Twistedleap — light brown tom with a twisted paw and blue eyes

Smallberry – small light brown she cat with white paws and amber eyes

apprentice: Icepaw

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw – fluffy, pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Dewpaw — dark brown she-cat with white legs and tail and brown eyes

Salmonpaw – light ginger/pink tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Mothlight – light grey spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes kits: Eelkit — grey/brown she-kit with amber eyes, Shellkit — soft pale grey (almost white) tom with amber eyes and Rushkit — grey, white and brown patched tom with blue eyes

Brooktuft — black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

**Elders:**

Turtleface — dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Brownpelt — dark brown tom with white paws and brown eyes

Curltail – dark brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and green eyes

Swiftclaw — cream tom with blue eyes

* * *

**SkyClan**

**Leader:** Swanstar – she cat with fluffy white fur and blue eyes

**Deputy:** Softfeather – light grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes and white paws

**Medicine Cat:** Brokenwing — grey-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Frondfur — brown spotted tabby tom with brown eyes

(senior)

Robinbreeze — red/brown tom with amber eyes

(senior)

Blizzardsong – dark grey tom with swirls of light grey and dark blue eyes

(senior)

Bluegaze – curly white she-cat with dull, almost blind, blue eyes

(senior)

Tallscar – large brown tom with a long scar going from his ear to his tail with amber eyes

(senior)

Suntail – bright ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Hazelfeather – golden she-cat with spiky fur and light amber eyes

Starlingpelt — pale grey tom with green eyes

apprentice: Wrenpaw

Beestripe – grey tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Splashtooth – white and grey tabby tom with green eyes; formally from WaterClan

Birdflight — light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws and soft amber eyes

Blossomheart – red/brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Petalstripe – pale brown she-cat with a stripe of white across her spine and amber eyes

Leapfoot – pale brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

apprentice: Finchpaw

**Queens:**

Swanstar — she-cat with fluffy white fur and blue eyes

kits: Snowkit — fluffy white tom with yellow eyes and Dawnkit — soft brown she-cat with warm brown eyes

Windleap – lithe pale brown she-cat with bright green eyes

kits: Duskkit — orange and brown patched tom with amber eyes

(senior)

Mistblaze – blue-grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

kits: Beetlekit – light grey tom with white paws and bright green eyes, Pinekit – white and grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, Crowkit — dark grey tom with yellow eyes and Sootkit – black she-cat with white paws, tail tip and chest and dark amber eyes

(senior)

**Apprentices:**

Wrenpaw — golden tabby tom with brown eyes

Finchpaw — largely patched tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw — bright ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Elders:**

Shredear – old dark grey tom with torn ears and dark amber eyes

Blackfang – black tom with long, yellow teeth and blind blue eyes

Dovefeather — pale grey and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverleaf — beautiful silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Ryelight — white tom with amber eyes and brown ears; retired due to battle wounds

* * *

_**Yes, the SkyClan leader is in the nursery. While this usually doesn't happen in the books, and I totally understand why since a leader leaving her position doesn't seem extremely 'leader-like', she leaves the nursery just as the story begins so it's no big deal. **_

_**These allegiances are the same/similar to another story I have published on this website because it's a remake. The story from 'Soot' was plain, boring and rushed. I've evolved it into this story that has me hooked. **_

_**I'll post the prologue once I edit it :)**_


End file.
